Miki's accident
by Lina sama
Summary: As pale as a ghost. Miki's dead.... Why couldn't it be me? Thinks Yuu as he's at the hospital staring at her lifeless body...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
"...What I'm about to tell you is really bad news. We never had a chance to save her."   
"What?" Chiyako asked, tears pouring like crazy out of her eyes.   
"When she got here she had no pulse, her heart had stopped long before the ambulance arrived on the scene."   
"Oh my God!" Choyako whispered.   
Continuing the doctor said, "Will you come with me, just to make sure that it's your daughter?"   
Chiyako followed the doctor into the room appearing a second later out with a pale face. There was no question in Yumi's mind that it had been Miki.   
"I'm so sorry," the doctor said apologizing again and again. "According to the police she had gone through a green light and a car doing well over 150 km hit her. She had no chance."   
Chiyako couldn't get her mouth to open.   
"She died as soon as the other car hit hers. I'm so sorry."   
"My baby girl," Chiyako shrieked as she store with blank eyes down the corridor to see Yuu running towards them.   
  
Yuu stoped in his tracks as he say the look on Chiyako's face. He would never forget that look as her hurt eyes pierced through him. He knew something was wrong, as soon as his father told him that Miki had been in a car accident.   
"Yuu," Yumi said, watching her son approach.   
"Miki?" Yuu cried out.   
"I'm really sorry Yuu, they couldn't help her."   
Yuu suddenly fell to his knees thinking only about his one true love. "She'll be alright right?"   
"Honey, she's gone."   
"No, there has to be a mistake!"   
"I... saw her pale... face..."   
"No, no! It's a mistake!" Yuu cried, almost in tears.   
"Yuu..."   
"No!" Yuu whispered as he couldn't push the tears back. His Miki the girl he loved dead. Gone forever leaving him behind in a cruel world. She was everything for him.   
He places his head on his hands as the tears poured out like waterfalls. Never had he felt so much pain as he felt in that moment. Miki wasn't there with him. Her wonderful smile, her hyperactive self, her beautiful face, her life. Never again would he be able to witness her growing up. He needed her, just like she had needed him. He wouldn't be anything without her.   
His mind went back to the day his glimpse had first come upon her. He had seen her and instantaneously feel for her. She wasn't like any other girl, she was a girl who brought out the best of him. The moment his eyes had fell on her he knew she was the one for him.   
Trying his hardest to pull himself together, he asked the doctor if he could go in and have a look at Miki. Not declining the young man's question, the doctor lead him into the room where Miki was lying.   
Not since he had met her had he seen her face so pale, no color at all. She was lying on an operation table sourrounded by blood. As much as Yuu didn't wnat to think it was Miki, he knew it was her. Her blood covered most of her face, however the genlty closed eyes, her lips and her hair told him right away it was his Miki lying there convered by blood. Her face had no expression on it, which gave Yuu the impression that she didn't die in pain. There were still chunks of glass going through her forehead and face. One as Yuu could see, went right through her eye.   
His eyes, not wanting to believe what they were seeing, moved downwards until he could see the rest of her body, prior to shutting. The doctors had opened her, trying their hardest, which was never hard enough, to get her heart to start to beat again. Failing they had left her open, most probably for a mortian to fix up. Then there was the pile of blood, which she was lying in. All the dark red liquid soaking up in a wonderful blue dress she had on, staining the material permanetely.   
To him she just looked so fragile, Yuuwanted to touch her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was just lying there without any life in and there was nothing he could do to help her.   
"Why?" Yuu cried aloud. "Why?"   
The doctor stympathizing with Yuu just put an ram around his shoulder.   
"It's all my fault!" Yuu cried.   
"No, it's not," the doctor said in a soothing voice.   
"Yes! I didn't have to come home at that time! I'..." Yuu weeped, however stopped mid sentence for he didn't know what to do.   
Yuu's mind finally left blaming himself for the accident and ventured over to the thought of the other driver. That man or woman hopefully suffered a lot! I hope he's dead! Yuu thoguht angrily as he felt his tears roll down the side of his face.   
"The other driver... is he dead?" Yuu asked the doctor wanting to ehar that he was ripped up into a million pieces and then served to lions, just to make sure he wasn't alive.   
"Not more than a scratch, I'm afraid," the doctor said being totally truthful. As a doctor and as a human being he was required not to lie at no matter the cost. It was better for the patient to find out right away and not for people to have been lying to him.   
"No! He's supposed to be dead! Look at my Miki!" Yuu complained as the tears poured out of his eyes stronger and heavier than before. His Miki was still lying in front of him with no more strings of life and the person who had casued the accident wasn't even scratch! Life was so unfair! Why did God have to take Miki away from me? Why? Why did Miki have to leave this planet at such an early age? She had so much more life left in her, more delemmas to face, more goals to achieve... And know all that was left of her was a thin undeadly pale body covered in blood.   
"The other person was drunk and stoned out of his mind without a piece of identification on him," the doctor said. Continuing he added, "I don't know much about what happened, all that I knew is she was the right one."   
"No," Yuu whined. "I want my Miki back! Please! Get her heart to beat."   
"I'm really sorry, there's nothing we could do about it."   
The air of the room made him gag. He felt as if he was already dead. A part of him was. The part more suprior of him. His Miki. What he wouldn't do to switch places with her. She was supposed to be the one alive! Happy, smiling and hyperactive as always. Please God make her come back to me! Please let her live her own life again like she was living it before...


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


By the way, I'm really sorry about mixing up the parents names! While writting the thrid part, I realized that the religion in Japan is somewhat different than catholic, so basically I made Yuu what I understand.   
  
Five days later

  
  
Five days had passed since the dreadful day, where God took Miki's life. Five long days which felt more like an enternity to Yuu. He couldn't sleep at night, his eyes felt heavy during his long sleepless day and even though he felt the need to shut them, all he could see is a protrait of the last time he ever saw Miki in front of his eyes. He couldn't bard see her so pale and so lifeless, so he'd make sure his eyse never shut. They were also swollen, red and puffy, from all the tears he had shed since the day. He could not go an hour without having tears stream from his eyes.   
His stomach ached from the lack of food. He couldn't eat and rather when he did eat or try to eat his hunger was not there. He picked at his food, feeling something there was no word to describe it. His mind was on Miki, of course: how once when their parents had left them at home for awhile (had it been a weekend?) alone and she had prepared that wonderful romantic meal for his birthday. That day she had planned to cook for him a perfect meal as a birthday present, however as he was about to kiss her, their friends had shown up. She as he hadn't acted that dissapointed, however how he was so was she.   
Also he recalled all the times hse ahd eaten breakfast with him or preparred it for him. Right after moving in re could remember the morning where she had compared him with marmalade on burnt toast. He had bugged her a lot, teased, rather flirted with her for he loved teasing her and the look she had given him. Oh what he wouldn't give to see that look once again!   
At times he'd also sit in her room to cry all to himself. A place where he could hide from all four of his parents who wanted even in their own depression for him to get better and eat and sleep again. They had just wanted for him to cheer up, however he couldn't. His Miki wasn't there to be happy with him.   
Today was going to be the day of her funeral. A day, which Yuu would have to leave the house and face the outside world again. He had not seen the sun shine for awhile, nor did he think he would ever see it again. The sun shone for only those who were happy. He hasn't happy. He couldn't be happy. That was life. Life was the great mystery for man kind. If good and evil was even out there, which side was God on? God gave people life as fast as he took life away from them. But why is he good then? Why is he symbolized as good as he evil at the same time? Why did he destroy people who still had their whole lives in front of them?   
_Why? I can't understand the concept of life! God was the creator of earth. As there is no devil, I've never believed in him but now I'm in doubt. Does he exist? And why is he a stronger figure than God? _   
"Yuu! Let's go honey!" Yuu heard his mother yell up at him.   
Yuu dragged his feet as he slowly walked through the hallway and dragged his feet along the white carpet, never wanting this day to happen. He knew for her soul it was the best thing. She'd finally get to rest in peace.   
Yuu also didn't feel like seeing all his old friends either, however once he saw the depressive looks on the face, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from their "I'm so sorry Yuu about your loss. Is there anything we could do?" He didn't want people to feel depressed for him, he was doing that all on his own. Why should all their lives stop too?   
He felt rather selfish looking over at Meiko who had seem to be going through hell the last week too. Miki had not only been his, he would have to remember that.   
Walking over to his friends, Yuu did get a lot of hugs showing how deeply they felt for him. He stopped at Miwa, who had also had black rings underneath his eyes.   
"Yuu," Miwa started, not knowing what to say.   
"Hi, Miwa," Yuu said sounding at the best he could. He knew he could never fool Miwa into ever thinking that he was alright.   
The two didn't say anymore as they entered the church. Yuu went right for Miki's casket just to see her again and pay his last respects. He knew but couldn't cope with the fact that this was going to be the last time he would ever see her fragile face.   
The mortian did a good job fixing her up. Aside from the paleness she still loooked liek his Miki wearing a yellow dress, which Yuu could recall his mother and her mother going to buy. Starring at her pale face, the tears pourred down again. Yuu bent down and kissed her face.   
"Why Miki?" he whispered. "The world is so creul... Why did you leave me behind like this? Why is it you and not me?"   
Yuu could hear a voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Miki's. _Yuu, please, don't think like that. Sometimes we go before we're supposed to. It lies in the mysteries of life. God gives you one shot and sometimes it's shorter than it should be."   
"Miki! Wake up!" Yuu cried looking at his fallen girlfriend. She was all that matter to him. "Please?"   
Miwa put his hand on Yuu's shoulder. Words didn't pour out of his mouth they couldn't. He knew most of the time when to speak and when not to. And had he spoke it would have been something he surely would have regretted afterwards. Actions were sometimes wiser than words.   
Yuu bowed his head leaving the casket and went to sit down and tried to listen to waht the priest was saying. He could focus, but the words just swam right by him and his thoughts were much stronger.   
  


A couple of weeks later...

  
Yuu was sitting on the couch watching tv. He had gotten sleep, but not much and he's eating habits improved, but he still wasn't communicating with anyone. He gave up on the perfect job he had. No regrets in his mind either. All that was on his mind was Miki.   
He watched as all around him, his parents, her parents got back into their normal routain, ahppy as ever, yet all the help they had tried to help him with, wasn't helping him at all. She would stay a shodow that lurcked around the house.   
Suddenly the TV in front of him was tunred off. Not that he was watching, he was lost deep in thought.   
"Hey!" he said as he noticed Miwa stading, blocking the view.   
"Yuu," Miwa started.   
"What?"   
"I know this has been hard on you, but please snap out of it! You're makibng it harder for yourself than you have to! Life goes on! That's what she would want!"   
"How dare you asume what she wnats and doesn't want?" For the first time since the accident Yuu felt his anger rise.   
"Because she's my friend too! She's probably looking down at you, unhappy with what you've done to yourself!"   
"You have no idea!" Yuu shouted before he jumped at Miwa, who luckily moved his body and Yuu's to the side so they just missed smashing into the television.   
"Why you!" Yuu yelled punshing Miwa once in the face.   
And his fist met Miwa's face again, then his chest. Yet even though being in pain, Miwa wouldn't hit back.   
Yuu shook his head, coming back to himself realizing what he did was wrong.   
"Miwa! I'm so sorry!" Yuu said getting up and helping his friend to his feet.   
"Nothing a few kleenex's couldn't fix," Miwa says.   
not answering, Yuu looked out the window. He saw the sun for the first time since Miki's death and he smiled as his arms wrapped around his friend.   
  
Owari_


End file.
